


the monotony of concrete and asphalt

by scrapbullet



Category: Long Firm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s watch is monotonous in its repetition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the monotony of concrete and asphalt

**Author's Note:**

> Born of insomnia and a little peek into Harry's stagnating mind as he sits in a cell. I do believe it's time for bed.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Harry’s watch is monotonous in its repetition, in the gradual passage of time as he sits and waits and sits and waits in his poky little jail cell. Tick. Tick. Tick, and it’s driving him bloody barmy the way it echoes in a room made of stone with a bed made of steel and thoughts made of pain and hurt and anger and a bare light bulb that hangs ominous above his head, swinging back and forth like a hang mans noose.

Tick, the ball point pen descends.

Harry writes, presses pen to paper and ink bleeds forth.

Tick, the light bulb flickers.

Harry blinks, accustomed to the flashbulb glare that leaves vivid imprints in the dark when he closes his eyes.

Tick, Tommy stares at him with cold eyes dead and empty.

Harry remembers, he cries.

Tick, his heart beats, keeping time, keeping rhythm.

Harry breathes, Harry exists and sits and waits and sits and waits in his cell with naught but ghosts to keep him company.

Tick. He's alone in his head.


End file.
